


Worth Fighting For

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [4]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Mulan (1998), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: China, Community: femslash100, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Swords, Teaching, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do not have to hold a sword to be a great warrior.  I’ve fought much more threatening men with a fan and a tiny dragon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Mulan/Pocahontas - warrior.

Mulan placed a hand on Pocahontas’ waist, feeling Pocahontas’ warm skin through the winter leather.  “You’re tense.  You feel like a snake about to strike.”  She guided her other hand down Pocahontas’ arm, resting her palm over the other’s woman’s to form over the hilt of her sword.

“This is not familiar to me,” Pocahontas said uneasily, relaxing into the safe cradle of Mulan’s arms.  “I’ve never seen a warrior fight like this.”  She shivered, the fur mantle around her shoulders shuddering, and it pained Mulan to feel fear and discomfort coming from Pocahontas’ tall, graceful form. 

Mulan guided Pocahontas’ arm down and took the sword from her, sliding it back into its sheath.  “I have used this sword as a weapon very few times.  It is rather a sign of my honor, and of what I did to save my country.”  She grinned at Pocahontas, brushing snow from her mantle.  “You do not have to hold a sword to be a great warrior.  I’ve fought much more threatening men with a fan and a tiny dragon.”

Pocahontas turned, facing Mulan, peering down at her with love and pride.  She cupped Mulan’s cheek with her winter-cold hand and leaned in, kissing Mulan like a warrior should kiss—full of strength, passion, and complete devotion.  “You remind me of a good friend, Fa Mulan, and I am glad to be with you in your land.  But I think I prefer your tiny dragon to your sword.”


End file.
